WTF Just Happened?
by clumsydolphin
Summary: Hermione finds a letter that changes her whole life. Rated for later chapters for suggested theme and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I have some idea that I'm a glutton for punishment because yet again I am writing two stories at one time! Because of this I am begging for patience since that does slow updates but I promise no more than one week will go by without an update for each story. This one is a new pairing for me so I hope you all enjoy it and leave lots of reviews!**

**Once again I am taking and hopefully refreshing a storyline that has been done before. The premise of the story is done a lot where Hermione is a Pureblood, but this story will hopefully be new and refreshing! I also need for readers to understand that there will be a lot of "Slytherin" viewpoints even though this story is NOT a school story, it's a postHogwarts story. It's also the first time I will write a character from scratch, but you won't meet this person until way later in the story J**

**.**

Hermione Granger sat in stunned silence as her friends continued working around her. They were cleaning out her parent's home to put it on the market and sorting through the things Hermione may want to keep. Two weeks ago they had been killed in a plane crash on their way to visit friends in Oregon in America.

So Harry, Neville and all the Weasley's minus Fleur were here today to help her do this very difficult and painful thing she had to do. Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were going through the papers and such in the home office while everyone else did the rest of the house.

She had come across a box that was labeled Nott File oddly enough and that confused her to no end since she knew that name from school and the war.

She'd spent 7 years going to school with Theodore Nott who was in Slytherin House and friends with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy of all people.

Also, his father was a Death Eater she had fought numerous times beginning in the Ministry during fifth year and ending when she stunned him and tied him up at Hogwarts during the final battle thereby insuring his arrest. The last time she saw the elder Nott was when she gave the testimony at trial that guaranteed him a life sentence in Azkaban.

To say she was shocked then when she saw that name on a file box in her parent's office would be an understatement. However; it was NOTHING to the shock she received when she'd opened the box and read the papers inside, especially when the first paper was a birth certificate. Her birth certificate to be specific.

According to this paper Theodore Nott Sr. was her biological father and Abigail Nott was her mother.

Her parents, the Grangers, had left her a letter inside in case they never got around to the conversation with her before they died. This was the second thing she found in the box and the thing laying limply in her hand as tears of betrayal and pain coursed down her face. Molly picked the letter out of her hand trying to discover what had hurt her girl so badly.

_Our Dearest 'Mione,_

_We hope with all of our hearts that you never have to read this letter because if you have it means we're gone and before we were able to tell you some things. If you are reading this just please know we have loved you every day of your life._

_Darling, we are your parents in every way but biological. We have loved and nurtured you from the day you were born; to us you ARE our beloved and natural daughter. You were meant to be ours from the time you came to us._

_You see, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came to us in the dark of very early morning on September 19__th__, 1979 the day of your birth. Abigail Nott was your mother and a very dear friend of mine from the time we met when we were both 10 years old. She was a pureblood witch you see, and her family had betrothed her to Theodore Nott who was another pureblood wizard. _

_She feared him and she hated the path he chose to walk following that awful Lord Volemart. When she was six months into her first pregnancy she discovered she was not pregnant with just a son but a daughter as well. She couldn't protect the son because Theodore had already known the sex of the first baby but he hadn't come along to the rest of the checkups, so she was determined to save her daughter from the life her son was cursed to live._

_So she contacted the one person she always knew she could trust, Albus Dumbledore. She met with the two professors and that led her to my door. The three came to us for the first time when your natural father was on a mission and it was safe. They explained the situation and I held my friend in my arms and promised to love and protect you from him until it was safe for you to go back to her._

_Then early in the morning when you were born the professors showed up at the door with you in their arms and with the sad news that my Abigail had died during childbirth. This was NOT the fault of the babies, but He had beaten her and tortured her causing early labor. He killed her but he wasn't able to kill the twin babies she delivered to safety before her death._

_The healer in charge of her care knew the arrangements made for the little girl and to my knowledge never let anyone know of your existence. You were brought to us and we loved you so much and I looked forward to the day I could share my best friend with you and what a heroic woman she was._

_She loved you so much, please know that. She loved your twin brother as much but couldn't protect him the way she did for you. Please wait until it is safe for you and then seek your brother, she named him for the father so it's Theodore Nott Jr. You never mentioned him when talking about your school years so I don't know if you've met him or not. What happened with Abigail is no more his fault than yours and I hope you can share this letter with him so that he knows how much she loved him as well._

_'Mione, please understand the position we were in, never sure when it was safe to tell you. We had to wait for news from Dumbledore or McGonagall that it was safe for you, that Volemart was dead. All your father and I wanted for you was love and safety._

_Please forgive us for not telling you ourselves instead of by letter after we're gone. We love you more than life._

_Love,_

_Mom _

Hermione sat in shock with tears coursing down her cheeks and whimpers escaping her lips occasionally. She heard Molly gasp as she read the letter then she felt the loving arms of a mother wrapped around her and she fell apart.

"What the Hell?" Ron shrieked.

"Blimey, what's wrong with 'Mione?" From Harry.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Arthur just quietly rose from his seat with the letter now in his hands and left the room shutting the door and everyone else out of what she was dealing with until she was ready to share it with them. He left her in the care of Molly who was the best person to help her right now.

.

.

Many days later Hermione emerged from the room she shared with Ginny when she stayed at the Burrow. She had the summer off from her job as Healer at Hogwarts, she had taken over after her healing training was done and Madame Pomfrey retired.

She wished she had the distraction of work now to take her mind off of what she was about to do tomorrow. She was going to meet her twin brother for the first time since finding out.

Hermione knew Theo from school of course, but she'd never spoken with him. He was in the background of certain bad memories when Malfoy would taunt her, but he'd never done so himself. But to her this was in some ways much worse; it was one thing to make fun of someone or hurt them, but standing back and laughing or doing nothing to stop it was just as bad or worse. Even Neville Longbottom stood up to his friends in first year of school when he didn't think what they were doing was right.

Theo should have stopped Malfoy but laughed instead. It didn't look as if she would be able to build a relationship with her twin at all, let alone have anything remotely close to what Fred and George had.

She sighed as another tear made a path down her cheek and walked down the stairs to have breakfast with her family before she spent one last normal day doing whatever she could.

.

.

**AN2: Up next chapter she meets her brother and his best friend, Blaise Zabini and has a conversation with them for the first time in her life. Please leave lots of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank those of you who reviewed, especially the ones who are my Dramione followers that are giving this new pairing a chance. Also I own many things but sadly I don't own Harry Potter, only this plot!**

**.**

**.**

Hermione was so nervous she was having a hard time putting on her make up due to her shaking hands.

"Oh just hand it over already 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed in a huff. "I'll do your makeup and hair. You will look very pretty when you meet your brother."

"Thanks Gin, I'd be apeshit crazy without you!" Hermione said with a relieved sigh. "What if he still hates me? I mean, sure he never joined Malfoy in his cruelty but he did stand back and watch, that seems worse somehow Gin, how do I forgive that as well?"

"I think if you meet him and it seems like that whole blood prejudice is gone, then you should let go of the rest and give him a chance." George Weasley interrupted as he watched his sister help his best friend get ready to meet her long lost brother.

George and Hermione had become extremely close and bonded tightly when she spent 4 weeks with him at Fred's bedside. Fred Weasley had been thought to be dead when a wall fell on him, crushing most of the bones in his body during the final battle. However; when the battle was over and the dead and injured were being moved he groaned in pain. He was immediately taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His family was informed and he was put into a magical coma while his body healed due to the pain involved.

Hermione and George never left his side and 'Mione had explained that when the explosion happened Fred had been injured so badly because he jumped over to push her to safety. They had been practically inseparable since, and a lot of people mistakenly assumed there was a romantic involvement which made the pair laugh each time they heard that.

They loved each other deeply but not in that way. George batted for the other team so to speak but only a few trusted people knew that because George was afraid his family would disown him.

"George, I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't agreed to come with me. Thanks for your advice and I promise I will try, I just wish we had known growing up and I could have him the way you have Fred." She answered sadly.

"Well, you have me and Fred instead. We love you, you know." George sad hugging her.

"There, all done!" Ginny said stepping back to admire her work. She had pulled the front of Hermione's golden brown curls back with a French braid and secured it at the crown of her head with a barrette while leaving the back to hang in her naturally tight spiral curls down her back. Hermione had let her hair grow out and the weight of the hair had tamed her curls once it reached midway down her back.

Then Fred and George had used their genius with potions and charms to create a product for witches with curly hair that helped tame and relax it. They did this for their girl especially even though they knew better than to tell her that.

Once her hair and makeup was done she walked into her dressing room and put on her outfit. She wore black Capri's and a black and white plaid halter top that left most of her back exposed although a lot of it was covered by her hair. She then put on her black strappy sandals and her ankle bracelet Fred and George had given her. It was silver and had an otter charm than ran circles around her ankle. It was also charmed with a Protego spell that protected her from danger.

She walked out to whistles from the two Weasley's.

"You look amazing 'Mione! You'll knock their socks off! Well at least you'll knock Zabini's socks off, your brother will probably be proud to have you as a sister." George said, uncomfortable with the thought of Hermione being so attractive, nobody would ever be good enough for her.

.

.

One hour later and she sat with George outside Florean Fortestcue's waiting for Theo and Blaise Zabini who were ten minutes late for this meeting. Hermione was nervous and her foot was shaking very fast in the air as her legs were crossed, sending the otter crazily around her ankle. She held tightly to George's hand in her nerves and squeezed tightly as she saw them approach the table finally.

Her brother Theo looked nervous as well and a little guarded but Hermione's main attention was drawn to Zabini. She couldn't help it, he was beautiful! Tall, dark and handsome, most women's dream come true!

He stood at an astounding 6'4 and had enormous muscles which his tight white shirt hugged. The most amazing feature he had though were those eyes, violet eyes that stood out accented by his naturally olive skin which was tanned by the summer sun. Hermione had a very difficult time tearing her eyes away from the gorgeous man who smirked when he noticed her staring.

"Like what you see Granger?" Zabini asked cockily.

Hermione blushed deeply at having been caught staring at him. She turned her attention to Theo who surprisingly enough was checking George out much the same way she had looked at Zabini; when she turned to George it was to find him watching Theo just the same.

"Hello Theo, Zabini." She said trying to start out friendly. "Please have a seat."

Blaise Zabini looked at the former Gryffindor. He had always found her attractive during school, but now she was quite a beauty! She had all that amazing signature hair and she was more natural looking than most of the girls he knew. She also had a body that wouldn't quit and he was extremely happy to see the way she checked him out. That adorable blush that followed made him chuckle.

When he saw the direction she looked and that raised eyebrow of hers he looked over at Theo. Damn it, the boy just couldn't hide his interest in George Weasley!

That is why he came along, because Theo had crushed on the twin for years and wasn't completely out of the closet yet and Blaise was here to protect him. He also wanted to make sure that Granger wasn't going to take advantage of his best friend. The letter she sent Nott surprised both of the men and he couldn't let his soft hearted friend be hurt, he owed him too much and his life had been hellish enough, he deserved some peace finally.

Hermione watched them take their seats then cleared her throat. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." She smiled now all eyes for her brother.

He was tall and weedy. His hair was thick and golden like her own, and he had her eyes too. Looking at him now she was amazed that she hadn't noticed how much they looked alike before. He seemed almost shy as he smiled at her.

"It's not a problem; I was interested to see what made you think we were siblings. Can I see the papers you mentioned?" Theo asked after he smiled at her. He was trying to keep an open mind but he had been so excited hoping that he did by some miracle have family left.

"Of course, you have as much right to these papers as I do. In fact my mum asked specifically that I let you read the letter she left me. Abigail was her best friend and she wanted you to know how much Abigail loved both of us." Hermione said gently as she watched her brother.

He read the letter and tears formed in his eyes, when he was finished he handed it to his friend. Then moved on to her birth certificate and finally accepted that she was indeed his twin. He felt oddly whole again now that he'd read the papers like a part of him that was missing his whole life had just filled in.

He got up from the table and moved around to grab his sister into his arms and hold her. Hermione held on to him just as much with tears rolling down her cheeks.

George and Blaise watched the reunion of the twins warily. Neither wanted their half to be hurt. Blaise made a decision and interrupted the pair.

"I don't want to be rude here but Granger would you mind walking with me for a moment, I'd like to talk to you privately." He said determinately.

"Umm, alright I guess." She was confused by the timing and seriousness in his voice.

They got up and walked side by side for about five minutes in silence while she waited patiently for him to begin. She looked into those amazing eyes of his when he turned and stopped her by grabbing her elbow softly.

"Look, what I'm going to ask you to do is not fair. But that man is the best friend I've ever had and his life has been cruel in a lot of ways. I need to know that this is real and not some prank or trick." Blaise said with steel in his voice.

Hermione was incensed and offended. "What exactly would be the reason I would trick him Zabini?"

"Well, he is head of the family now and he happens to be the richest man in Wizarding Britain after Malfoy. Others have tried to insert themselves into his life for dishonest reasons. How can we be sure you're for real?" He answered.

"What exactly are you asking me to do?" She huffed.

"I happen to have a bit of Veritaserum with me. If you don't mind we'll just sit here on this bench and I give you three drops and you answer my questions." He told her.

"That is asking a lot Zabini. I have other things and knowledge that you don't need to know." She said with disbelief apparent in her voice.

"I'm an honorable man Granger and I promise not to ask anything unrelated to this situation. Remember that I never participated in what some other people in my circle did to you and your friends. Also I always treated you with respect in school. I have never said nor done anything that would make you think I have a personal problem with you." He said looking into her chocolate brown, honest eyes.

"Fine, but I promise you now if you ask _anything_ that doesn't pertain to this I will obliviate you at the first opportunity. I will also curse your balls off Zabini!"

He just chuckled; he'd always known how feisty she was. He pulled out the potion and gave her the dose. He waited a moment for it to take effect.

"Do you know who I am?" He began.

"Blaise Zabini." She heard herself answer. There was a pull inside her brain making her tell him anything he asked. She would spill her knowledge to him without the ability to stop it.

"Will you tell me what you know about the letter from your mother about Abigail Nott." He asked while watching those hypnotizing eyes of hers.

"My parents died in a plane wreck on their way to Oregon to visit a friend of my mother, I don't know her but her name is Miranda. They have visited her every summer since I was born. There was a box labeled Nott in their home office, inside I found a letter addressed to me and it told of Abigail being my birth mother and why she gave me to my parents. She asked that I find my brother and tell him the truth. There was also a birth certificate proving they weren't my birth parents." She said before she paused waiting for another question.

"Do you have any intention of hurting Theo with this information?" Blaise continued.

"No I don't. I am not trying to hurt him; I only want to know him." She answered.

"Thank you Granger. I promise to protect you from questions from anybody until the potion wears off. Let's head back to Theo and George before they worry." He stood and offered her a hand up being a gentleman now that he trusted her intentions.

The moment she put her hand in his he felt a charge of heat rush through him. He paused momentarily and looked at Hermione; he could tell by her face and blush that she felt it as much as he did.

They made their way back to the table finding Theo and George talking with their heads leaning together as they each ate ice cream.

The foursome spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing together. When George and Hermione left it was with plans for her and Theo to get together tomorrow afternoon and spend some time alone. Hermione left happy and hopeful that maybe she would be able to build a relationship with her brother after all. She was excited to see what tomorrow would bring when they were alone. She definitely had felt a connection to him but she also wanted to ask him about the past and the reasons she had to be angry with him. Those issues would need to be resolved if there was any chance for them.

She also was leaving with a bit of a crush on Zabini and that just blew her mind away!

**AN2: So there is another chapter and a hint of things to come, hee hee. Here is some info to you about my writing. I changed my mind about doing two stories at once, the other story I was writing I deleted. I decided to write it but not to publish until this one is done as it was taking more room in my brain. I never write with an outline and the story done anymore, so this way if you have suggestions or things you want to see included I can ****_try _****to include some of them. If I wrote from a preplanned outline I couldn't do so. So if you want to see things, my mind is always open. Please leave lots of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I just had a really fun night out with the girls so since I am so happy I decided to upload a new chapter 2 days early! The girls were fun, but we went to see the new "Wizard of Oz" movie. Now I am going to give away my age here a little bit but I grew up treasuring the Wizard of Oz! It is the first movie I remember seeing, and before the days of DVD or even VHS (sigh, see giving my age away lol) once a year, every year one of our 3 channels would play it. My Mom, Dad, and older brother (R.I.P. Brian) and younger brother Dennis and I would gather around the TV with popcorn that dad popped on the stove and it was an EVENT! Same with the Sound of Music but with me and Mama, but anyway I digress. So here was me and my girls all excited to see this new movie that was the 'Wizards' story before Dorothy. And this movie SUCKED SUCKED SUCKED! EPIC FAILURE! The only thing that made it enjoyable was me and a friend making jokes bumping it up to NC17 rating. It took scenes and stunts from not only HARRY POTTER AND GOF, but STAR WARS, and AVATAR. I was so crushed that they ruined the Wizard of Oz, but they proved one thing to me, that technology isn't everything. The Wizard of Oz was released in 1939 and the 'tornado' was made using a pair of pantyhose nylons. The current movie was highly CGI but for all the technology of today, they made a movie a million times better 74 years ago! If my story of OZ is familiar to your own, don't waste your money on the new one. It's a waste of money even if it's free!**

**Now on with the story. To recap Hermione has found out she's actually the twin sister of Theo Nott and Blaise used Veritaserum to make sure she's on the up and up with his best friend. This story is mainly a Hermione/Blaise romance but there is another romance that is blossoming as well, anyone remember who?**

**.**

**.**

_**Hermione and a Theo POV**_

Hermione was very nervous and pacing. The normal reaction to seeing your best friend in this condition would be to worry, but Hermione's friend just laughed at her.

"Hermione your being ridiculous! He's a good guy and you've already met up with him, this isn't the first time!" George Weasley was saying. "Also all you have to do is talk to him the way you talk to me."

"It isn't the same Georgie! I was with you last time and Zabini was there too. This time it's just me and my brother, and all I can think of is you and Fred! I want that but I don't think I feel the same as you two do." Hermione confessed. This wiped the smile of George's face.

"'Mione, honey, don't do that to yourself. Of course you don't feel as close as Fred and I, we grew up knowing we were twins. We weren't separated at birth the way you and your twin were. Which by the way can I just say your brother is _HOT!_" He teased and this put the smile on her face as he knew it would.

"You're such a puff!" She teased with a laugh and threw a pillow at his head.

"Seriously though 'Mione, you can have that with him someday, I know it. But you have to start somewhere and of course shopping is the best way! Now I have to go and so do you, just remember that you love me and buy me something that would make your brother swoon when he next sees me." He finished with a joke and blew her a kiss as he ran from the room and disapparated.

Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face. She loved that boy dearly, as much as Harry and more that even Ronald.

She didn't know why she was so scared to spend the day shopping and eating with her brother, it should be natural right? There was also the fact that she secretly wanted Blaise to be there again, he had gotten her attention last time with the way he tried protecting his friend. Plus it didn't hurt that he was so nice to look at!

All that dark hair, tanned skin, and deep, deep eyes! Such pretty eyes! She'd never seen violet eyes before and they were beautiful, she could get lost in them.

Shaking herself back to the present, she got up from her bed and looked in the mirror one final time. She had on a pretty pink sundress that was a favorite and her hair pulled into a simple ponytail. She put on her pink sandals and left for her shopping date with her brother.

.

.

Theo sat nervously at the same table they met at the first time. The ice cream shop was as easy as anywhere else to meet up with someone in Diagon Alley and when he saw his sister approach he felt a little pull in his heart.

It was odd given that this was the first time they were ever alone together; but he felt like she'd always been there in his heart. Like finally he was whole. He got up and hugged her when she reached his table.

"So sis, where do you want to start?" Theo said and watched her smile.

"Well, normally I would say Flourish and Blotts, but George would kill me if I took you to the bookstore and bored the pants off of you the first time we're together. On second thought, he might like the pants off you part!" She finished with a teasing smile. Then blushed because she couldn't believe she blurted that out in her nervousness, and she watched Theo blush as well, but she also noted the tiny smile he tried to hide.

"Theo, please forget I said that! I can't believe I did myself! I've never told George's secret, his family doesn't know… Oh my God, what did I just do?" She was beating herself up.

"Hermione, don't worry about it. I swear his secret is safe with me; I am pretty much out of the closet myself although there are still people who don't know. However; the people I care about all know since I recently admitted I'm gay. So your friend's secret is safe with me." He comforted her. "Now for an important question, is he single?"

Just like that the ice was melted as Hermione laughed with her brother. They walked together to a jewelry store to begin their shopping day together. They walked hand in hand after a while as they window shopped and talked and talked. Theo told her about their father which was tense because he was an evil man and Theo told her he was glad that their mother was able to protect her from him.

Many hours later an exhausted Hermione dragged her brother to one more store. Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's! She had decided it was time for George to find a partner who he could be happy with. He had sat Fred down yesterday and had the talk with him. He told him he was gay and Fred completely gobsmacked him when he said he had known since they were fifteen and wondered when he'd get around to finally tell him. Then reassured George that he was the only one in the family to figure it out so far. So it was time for him to be happy, he had his twin even if the rest of the Weasley's didn't accept it which Hermione was sure they would. But it was a start and now she was going to give her brother and George a little push in the right direction.

Fred Weasley was at the register and looked up with a bright smile for Hermione when she and Theo walked through the door. He walked out and hugged her.

"Fred, I'd like you to meet my brother Theo. Theo this is half of the famous Weasley twins, Fred." Hermione introduced them and Fred shook Theo's hand.

"Good to meet you. You're a lucky man to have a sister like 'Mione but I've considered her a sister for years myself so I would know." Fred said as he rubbed her hair affectionately.

"Stop it Fred! It took me forever to get it to lay right!" She yelled while Theo and Fred laughed. "Is George around here?"

"He's in back working on a new product, potion is giving us a little difficulty!"

She grabbed Theo's hand and led him through the store to the back. Once they went through two doorways they finally found him deep into his notes as he stirred the potion.

"Hello George!" 'Mione said making him jump. She and Theo giggled at him and he faked a mad face.

"Brat!"

"You love me and you know it." Hermione smirked at him. "We were just getting ready to head to a new Pizza place in Muggle London and I wanted to know if you could come too?" She said and Theo hid his surprise.

Something in the way she said it made him suspicious of her, like she was up to something. Once George said he could go in half an hour he became sure of it because she made an excuse to leave him alone with George while she ran to the loo and then she miraculously had to talk to Fred alone and did they mind? Yep, he didn't have to know her well to get what she was up too.

Once she was gone Theo decided to walk around the little potions lab the twins had set up.

"So, how did it go with you two today? She was so nervous that you wouldn't want a relationship with her." George asked.

"She's worrying about nothing, I adore her already. Like she's just always been there. It was natural, you know?" Theo tried to explain. "I don't know why it was so easy, it just was. She's such a sweet person, but a firecracker too."

George laughed, "What did she do?"

"Well, we were at a music store. This was in Muggle London by the way, and when she went to pay for her items the clerk was talking into that telephone thing. Hermione got upset and told her off after she waited for five minutes for her to get off there and help us."

"Yes, she's such a softy until you piss her off. Trust me you do NOT want to be on the receiving end of a ticked of 'Mione. She's scarier than Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange put together!" George advised Theo.

Theo smiled at him and was about to agree when he noticed the slightly brighter coloring George had on his face from his smile. Theo felt that tug in his gut that he'd felt when Blaise took his sister on that walk and left them alone. Maybe there was something there that his sister had picked up on. He was so tired of being alone and George Weasley was gorgeous to look at. But turnabout is fair play so he decided to turn the tables on his sister.

"George, have you figured out what she's up to?" Theo asked, being very forward.

"You mean how she conveniently left us alone? Yeah she's trying to play matchmaker, she's not very good at subtle." George laughed while still blushing. Damn the Weasley gene pool to Hell, they all blushed like crazy.

"Well, I decided today to do a little matchmaking myself. Want to play a little game on our dear Hermione?" Theo asked George with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh I do love games! What are you thinking?"

"I need to make a floo call before we go to dinner, do you mind?" Theo asked.

The two put their heads together talking quietly as George led him to the floo.

.

.

An hour later the three were sitting in a booth at the restaurant and 'Mione was secretly patting herself on the back. George and Theo were hitting it off and she was happy when they had sat beside each other in the four seat booth table. She thought nothing of it when they shared a few secret smiles, thinking that her plan was working to a T.

She watched curiously as Theo stood up and started waving at someone, and George looked at her with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Hello everyone!" Blaise Zabini said as he slid into the booth next to her. Surprising her by showing up for dinner.

"Blaise mate! You remember 'Mione and George of course. George and I figured you might enjoy coming with us." Theo said shaking hands with his best friend.

"How about you and I go order at the counter Theo?" George said.

Hermione started watching them suspiciously; she was starting to think this was a set up!

When the two were left alone Blaise cleared his throat. "Hermione, I wanted to apologize to you for our last meeting. It wasn't nice of me to be suspicious of you. Theo has had a rough life and he deserves to have someone like you for a sister. I just wanted to protect him."

Hermione smiled shyly at the man next to her. "It's alright, I understand."

"Did you two enjoy your day together? He was very excited for today to get here." He asked her.

Hermione started telling him all about their day together and noticed how easy he was to talk to. He put his arm across the back of the booth and leaned in to listen as she described in detail all they had done. She also confessed her plan to set up Theo and George because she thought Blaise could be a valuable helper in the plan.

By the time the other two returned Blaise and Hermione were perfectly at ease with one another and Hermione had a bit of color to her face as she was talking. Theo and George just looked at each other and shook hands for a job well started!

The four ate their dinner and teased and talked for two hours and then decided to go for a walk after dinner. There was good headway made in each of the pair's plans that evening.

When they decided to go home they made plans to get together again the following Sunday and get to know each other even more. Hermione collapsed on her bed when she got back to the Burrow with a smile on her face. It was an excellent day!

.

.

**AN2: So this chapter is kind of a filler to set up the two relationships and progress Theo and Hermione's relationship as well. Next up is a surprise for Hermione!**

**Please leave me lots of reviews! I am writing as we go so don't forget to tell me if there is something or someone you want to see more of!**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: Please keep those reviews on all my stories coming, I can still check them from time to time. I am putting this notice up so you don't all think I've left these two stories abandoned! Computer issues are slowing me up but I am working to fix them! I promise to put a few chapters up for No You Are, and WTF Just Happened as soon as it's all resolved! Don't think I've abandoned ya'll. Clumsy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMOR- don't own em, never will **

**AN: I would give you all the excuses you normally read for the long update time but if you read the last update you don't need it! No, You Are should be updated in the next few days as well. So since you've all patiently waited long enough I will leave you with a fabulous few words from a **_**very**_** wise man! "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak!" Hee hee hee!**

**~O~**

**~O~**

Hermione had just settled down on her cushy plum colored sofa with her 10 week old kitten, a glass of wine and a new book when there was a tap on her window.

Instead of getting up and disturbing Valentino (Her kitty, if you were wondering ;p) she picked up her wand and accio'd an owl treat and then pointed at the window opening it with magic.

A gorgeous auburn and black feathered owl with haunting yellow eyes flew over to the arm of the couch and landed softly. Valentino who was still learning to accept owls in his home hissed and ran off to another part of his home.

"Well, aren't you a handsome one! Who do you belong to?" Hermione asked the strange owl who seemed unaffected by the kitten's behavior.

Hermione patted his head and gave him a treat. She decided he must have been instructed to wait for a reply when he didn't leave. So she unrolled the parchment the owl delivered to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you are just getting to know your brother and me; however, I was hoping that you wouldn't be opposed to spending tomorrow evening with me alone. We could have dinner and just stroll around and get to know each other better. _

_I have instructed Gino to return with your answer but if you need to think about it just tell him you don't have an answer yet and he should clear out._

_I hope this isn't the case though because I have truly enjoyed the few encounters we have had._

_Hoping for an answer,_

_Blaise_

_P.S. In case I didn't make it clear enough, this would be a date!_

Hermione looked from the message to Gino, Blaise Zabini's owl obviously, and let out a small laugh. "Gino, just give me a moment to write the reply!"

Gino hooted in a very friendly way while Hermione thought for a moment of Blaise Zabini.

_Sure he's handsome, wait what are you thinking Hermione, he's hot as Hell!_ She thought to herself. She also liked that fluttery, tingly feeling she got whenever he looked at her with those killer eyes!

Her mind made up, like there was really any doubt!, she got the necessary supplies to send her reply.

_Blaise,_

_I would be glad to go out with you tomorrow evening. You can ask Theo how to get to my flat and come around 7 pm to pick me up._

_See you soon,_

'_Mione_

_P.S. Yes, I figure that much out funnily enough!_

She rolled up the parchment and tied it with a string of white twine. When she turned to Gino he patiently held out his left leg and nuzzled into her hand when she patted him after she was done. Then with a flurry of his wings he flew back out the window and she shut it again with her wand.

She couldn't help the little girly giggle that escaped her lips once she sank back into the cushions with a big smile on her face.

All of a sudden she sat straight up, and then shot for her fireplace to make a floo call.

"Georgie! Georgie hurry up!" She yelled once her disembodied head stopped spinning at his grate.

"What's the deal; you scared ten years off my life with your screeching woman!" George reprimanded as he knelt down in front of her.

"I need you to come over, now!" She answered him.

Once he agreed she stepped back to allow him through. Once he came through she let out a happy laugh and threw herself into his arms.

"I need your help; I have a date tomorrow night!" Hermione told him excitedly.

George hadn't seen her excited about a date for a very long time, maybe ever. He also had a sneaking suspicion who this date was with! But; he had news for her as well.

"I have a date tomorrow night too!" George said smiling.

"Wow! Who with?"

"Uh, Uh. Not telling! I want to see how it goes, and then I will tell you." He retorted.

"Come on George! Aren't I your best friend?"

"Nope, those big brown, doe eyes won't work. Now let's go look in the closet and get you all set!"

Hermione turned and led the way to her bedroom grumbling under her breath. Later that night after George left for home he still hadn't told her who his mystery guy was.

~O~

~O~

Hermione put the finishing touches on her makeup and stepped back to inspect how she looked. She and George put together a silk chiffon black skirt that stopped just two inches above her knees and a silver spaghetti strap top with chunky bracelets and a necklace. Since they were going to be walking she opted for dressier black sandals instead of heels but she liked the overall affect.

Just as she left her bedroom to go wait she heard a knock at her front door. She hurried to the door and paused to take one more deep calming breath and then opened it.

Then she just prayed that her mouth wasn't hanging open stupidly! He looked so good! He'd also opted for Muggle clothing as most people their age in the Wizarding world did. He wore nicely fitted black pants and light green button down. She adored his messy black locks and she had to fight the urge to smooth them back from his eyes.

"Hi. Would you like to come in? I just have to put out some food and water for Valentino and then I will be ready!" Hermione offered.

"You look gorgeous Hermione! Who is Valentino?" Blaise asked her, after one look at her he was surprised he was capable of speech.

"He's my baby kitty!" She told him proudly with her eyes lighting up.

Just then Valentino came darting down the hallway making little mewling sounds, hungry for his dinner. He walked cautiously up to Blaise and sniffed around his feet. Blaise leaned down and scratched his black and ginger fur and Valentino leaned into him purring.

"He likes you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes, most animals do. Does it get me bonus points?" He asked waggling his eyebrows. Hermione just laughed and turned to walk into her kitchen.

Once she had Valentino taken care of they left out the front door. She locked her wards down on her flat and they walked to the nearest apparition safety zone the Ministry had set up after the war for Muggleborns and any other Witch or Wizard who chose to live in Muggle London.

They apparated to Hogsmeade to a new Italian restaurant that had opened. Once they were seated at the table and had ordered wine and an appetizer the waiter had walked away.

"This is a lovely place. I love all the new shops and restaurants opening everywhere! It shows we're moving on finally." Hermione said.

"Yes, Theo and I discovered this place one evening when we came to visit a friend. You probably know him, Aberforth Dumbledore?" He asked.

Hermione got a faraway look in her eyes for a moment before a smile worked its way onto her face.

"Oh yes, I know Ab! He saved my life, did you know?" She answered and asked in return.

She then explained to him the story of how she met Aberforth and by the time that story was told, the waiter had returned and they ordered.

The next hour passed fairly easily as they ate and talked. Hermione was a little surprised at just how easy and comfortable she was. She was usually a nervous wreck on first dates. It wasn't that she didn't feel that pull of attraction because oh man did she! She didn't know what it was, she was just glad this was so relaxed.

They were leaving the restaurant later as Hermione was just telling him about her living situation.

"So, they all think it's crazy to invest in something so big when I only live there a few months out of the year, but I was ready for my own place. I adore the Weasley's and they're my family now but I was ready to be on my own again. So we moved everything in three days ago and then to celebrate, I got Valentino." She finished.

"I understand that. Plus real estate is never a bad investment as long as it's for the long haul. So, how do you like being back at Hogwarts? I figured you for St. Mungo's at least, the big challenge and career advancement." Blaise asked.

"At first that was my intention but Hogwarts presents more of a challenge surprisingly enough. Hundreds of young people locked in a castle doing who knows what kind of spells to each other! I have more injuries to figure out there than I ever had at the hospital. Plus, I just love working with kids. There is something more satisfying for me seeing these kids' first reactions to magic and learning to control it, it just answers something in me." Hermione explained. "Now, enough about me. Tell me how you and my newly discovered twin became friends?" She asked with a smile.

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle in remembrance.

"Well most of the Purebloods at Hogwarts all knew each other from nappies but I'm from Italy and my mother had just married again when it was time for school. So we moved to England and they sent me off to Hogwarts where I was as new to that world as Muggleborn's are. Since they didn't know me yet Malfoy and his goons assumed I was a Muggleborn and well, you know how they will have treated me. So he, Crabbe, and Goyle had me pinned to a wall and Parkinson was behind them egging it on when Theo turned the corner. He ran interference and made them back off saying that he'd met my mother a few nights before, and they backed off when they knew I was a pureblood. Then I was sorted into Slytherin and Theo and I just stuck together from there and did our best to stay out of the way of the goons." Blaise finished with a shrug.

"I'm glad he was the type to stick up for somebody." Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, you're both similar in that way." He said as he looked her in the eye making her blush.

They continued to get to know each other more as they walked and talked for hours. Neither was ready to call it a night but it was getting late and they had things to do tomorrow and Blaise reluctantly agreed to take her home. He walked her to her door after they apparated back and he left her with a gentle kiss to her cheek.

She went to bed that night with a happy sigh when they had agreed to meet again.

~O~

~O~

**AN2: There you go, the wait was long and that's made me a nervous wreck to write it! So lot's and lots of reviews will sooth my nerves so I can update this story again and the other story! R&R! Clumsy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is a little bit of both Blaise and Hermione's POV's. Hope you enjoy!**

Hermione was strangely at peace and not a bit nervous about her second date with Blaise in a couple hours. He was a great guy and they were just easy together when they talked.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was looking through her clothes. Blaise had sent another note saying to dress casually and for comfort.

She chose a pair of Navy blue jeans and a light baby pink sweater with a diamond shape cutout in the middle of her back. She looked casual from the front like this but when she turned around there was that little hint of sexy. Perfect!

After she was dressed she returned to the bathroom and pulled her hair into a low pony tail that rested at the side so that her hair hung down the front of her shoulder to complement the back of the sweater.

Just as she finished there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find a very stunning Blaise Zabini. He wore jeans and a white pullover sweater that was fitted just right.

"You look amazing Hermione Granger-Nott. I have been looking forward to tonight." Blaise said.

"Thanks." Mione said feeling a blush color her cheeks. "So, where are we off to?"

"Uh, uh, uh! This is a surprise my dear." Blaise teased. "Just hold on and I will take us there."

Blaise had wracked his brain for an afternoon before the perfect place for this date had come to him. He truly wanted to blow her away and he thought he nailed it with the final plans.

Hermione took hold of both of his hands and he apparated them away. When she opened her eyes they were on a cliff above the clouds! There was a blanket laid out with a picnic basket on it and an ice bucket with champagne chilling.

She knew her mouth was hanging open but she couldn't control that for a moment. This was a breathtakingly spectacular view. She had a view of a village from one vantage point and then the clouds were on the other side and they rolled around like the ocean waves.

"Blaise, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen! Where are we?" She asked, a little breathless. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"We are on the small island of Madeira Portugal." He answered. "I came here for a while during the war when it became necessary to get away from the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

In a way Hermione was relieved that he'd brought up the topic of the war, she hadn't heard much about his beliefs and where he stood.

"So, did you ever think of joining them?" She asked but was too nervous to look at him while she did; it was a highly personal question.

Blaise stopped unloading the basket and reached across the blanket they sat on. He lifted her chin with a finger and looked deep into her eyes. "No, my place was never with Voldemort. Not all Slytherin's had Death Eater ambitions."

She smiled at him. "So, did you join the Order? Our group was so large in the end when Dumbledore's Army merged that I didn't know all the members."

Now Blaise was fidgeting and went back to unloading the food.

"No Hermione, I had no intention of joining the Order of the Phoenix either." He said nervously.

When he finally did look up at her he sighed. "I guess it's better to get this discussion over with before we go any further with this friendship/relationship thing we have going on. You may not like my answer to this question 'Mione, so make sure you truly want the answer." He warned.

"I understand. I would still appreciate knowing your stand and thoughts. I promise to listen with an open mind." 'Mione promised him.

Blaise took a moment and loaded his plate with fruit and a crisp vegetable wrap.

"Before I explain the war, I need to tell you I am a vegetarian, so our picnic here is basically the foods that fit in with that, I hope that is alright with you." He showed her the different foods he brought.

"I am considering making that change myself so it is more than fine with me. Thank you."

"Okay, so to answer your question about the war. I didn't want any part with either side. Don't get me wrong, I am no blood elitist! However; Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix could be just as invasive and abrupt as the other side. I saw faults and fair ideas on both sides Hermione." He honestly opened up to her.

"Can you explain that? I don't know what you mean about the negatives to the Order, nor the good ideas from Voldemort's side." She asked him because she was truly interested in his viewpoint.

"Firstly, I wasn't ever a big part of Malfoy's group at school which if you think back you can see that. I got along with them and almost everyone else but I also had Muggleborn friends and that didn't sit well there."

"I know there were problems with that group and yours, but while you tried to get along with everyone and would help any who needed it; when you weren't around Potter and Weasley could both be pushy and wrong to anyone who didn't agree with them." He explained then paused to take a bite of his food.

"I know Harry and especially Ron dealt with things differently than I did, so I understand your view there. What about the other part?" She asked.

"For the part of the positives on Voldemort's followers?" He asked even though he knew what she meant. This was the part he was afraid of. She only nodded while she ate.

"Well I know this is more sensitive for you and as I said, I always had friends based on common interests and personality not blood status. But I don't think that they were without the right to fight for their beliefs either. If it's fair for you and yours to fight for what you believed right why then does it follow that they were wrong for theirs?" He asked.

"I guess I can see what you're saying to a point. I think it's more the method of their fight that was wrong." Hermione said.

"Yes, I didn't agree with the methods either which is another reason to not join. I just mean that I see good and bad on both sides. So I chose to remain neutral and not join a fight I didn't believe in either way.

"I guess that is the best thing you could do for yourself then. At least you didn't join that side, I respect that."

He looked up and saw a smile on her face and he was so relieved that he leaned across the food and took her face in his hands and very softly kissed her. He could feel her smile into the kiss and he smiled as well when he pulled back. When he looked at her she had the prettiest blush coloring her cheeks.

Blaise thought he'd never before seen anyone so beautiful in his life. The butterflies in his stomach went wild when he'd kissed her and it felt good.

Meanwhile across the blanket Hermione was thinking pretty much the same. She loved to look at him and especially those eyes and she had to fight herself not to stare too much.

His kiss while simple and peacefully sweet had also been one of if not the best kiss she'd ever had. His lips were soft and warm and full. His scent that was so appealing to her was clean and woody.

She felt like Blaise may be 'The One' for her, even though this was only their second official date something inside of her was telling her that this was what she'd been looking for.

When they had finished eating they sat and chatted for a bit as they watched the clouds roll around the side of the mountain top.

After a while Blaise stood up and reached a hand down to help her up.

"I have one more thing planned for this evening but it had to wait for sunset to approach. Are you ready for our next stop?" Blaise asked her with an excited look on his face that made her smile.

"I am ready for anything!" Hermione laughed.

"Hold on again." He ordered and apparated them to aback garden which was set up as an apparition point by the Portugal Ministry.

They walked hand in hand across the beach for a little while until they came to some stables set up along the beach.

"I love horses! How did you know that?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I didn't really know I just hoped you would. I love horses and have a familiar that is a horse. She's a Paint horse named Brittany. She's named for the first friend I had; she was a Muggle that took riding lessons at the same stables I went to." He answered with a smile.

They picked out two horses for their ride and mounted them. When they had ridden along the beach at sunset for a while Hermione started to talk to him again.

"So, are you still friends?"

"Am I still friends with whom?" Blaise asked confused.

"Brittany."

"Oh, I guess you could say so, in a sense." Blaise said sadly.

"I'm confused." She said looking at him. He looked so sad and she didn't think this was going to be a good answer.

"We were the best of friends growing up although she didn't know I am a wizard. It's the only secret I ever kept from her. When I went away to Hogwarts, she went to a private boarding school in Germany but we would spend the summers together."

He paused and took a deep breath and let it out. "When she was 15 years old she had an accident and died. She was a gymnast you see, and when she was dismounting from some equipment during practice she landed on her head. It broke her neck and caused some bleeding in her brain; she went into a coma and never woke up."

By the time he finished the story he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Hermione felt her heart hurt for him and moved her horse closer to him. She reached out and wiped his tears.

"I'm so sorry Blaise." She said.

He reached across and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks. I'm okay now, it's been a few years but I still miss her during the summers sometimes. I wonder what she would have been now; would she have kids, would she have become someone important in the world?"

"But like I said, some time has passed and I accepted that she's gone. I've lost others since her with the war and all." He said.

They rode on in a comfortable silence until the sun had set. They dismounted and walked back to the stables with the horses and returned them to their home.

When they were done they walked hand in hand back to the empty garden and Hermione took his hands and gently reached up and kissed him. Then she apparated them back to her home where they spent the next few hours talking and kissing frequently.

It was a beautiful date and she couldn't wait until she saw him again. She really liked Blaise Zabini!

.

.

**AN-Sorry for the delay with the chapter. I was stuck because I was writing No You Are at the same time and they kept cancelling each other out and had me seriously blocked. I deleted that story, but for those that were into it never fear, I will be writing and posting for it when this one is finished. I am hoping to reach 100k words with this fic though so it will be a while. Please everyone review so I know you are still with me! Clumsy!**


	7. Chapter 7

This is just a quick note to my readers. Sorry its' taking so long for the next chapter, but the story has rearranged itself and gone in a direction I hadn't planned. You will probably notice that the genre has changed from romance/drama to romance/family. The reason for this is that I originally had it written for a dramatic turn of events surrounding Theo and Hermione's father, but the story didn't want to head in that direction. The good news for you is that this means that story is scrapped but the new story is incredibly longer. It will probably take 9 months to a year to complete it and will be well over 100,000 words. It will span several years and a few trying times so this can include many tragedies that happen in normal life, if this is hard for you then it's best to stop reading now. In about 8 chapters will come the first heartbreak and without giving it away these sad events may or may not appear but it is a warning.

Death

Separation

Child Abuse

Miscarriage

Assault

If any of those which may or may NOT show up trigger any kind of ptsd stress then don't read past this note. Love ya'll! Clumsy!

P.S. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow evening or the day after!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello my darling readers! As I said in the update this story is taking a turn from what was originally the idea, nothing has changed from the chapters already posted. The only change really is in later chapters and if you're searching for an angsty drama filled story this isn't going to be one. There will be cheesy fluff lol, but it's also going to be the first time I write an intimate story so fully. I hope it's not too smutty and I will depend on all of you to help me because I have no idea how to write it, it's quite intimidating! So when those moments come, I truly welcome all advice as long as it isn't rudely given! **

**Please note that while there won't be any love scenes between the gay couple in my story, homosexuality and gay marriage IS accepted for the most part in this world. There are some that won't accept it just because that makes it more real but most will see nothing wrong with it. That is because I feel that way and it's my story so if being gay bothers you this isn't the right story to read. I am not gay but have many friends who are and I love and accept them for the wonderful people that they are instead of focusing on sexuality. If people lived that way we wouldn't have issues like we do today. **

**Okay stepping down from soapbox and on with the story! Clumsy!**

"And then he just grabbed my hand so sweetly and we walked for two hours and just talked and talked. When we left each other for the evening he kissed me for the first time, and oh my Merlin love, I've never felt anything like what happened when his lips touched mine!" A happy sigh escaped George's mouth when he was done telling Hermione about his date.

"So when are you going to tell me who HE is Georgie? I understand the secrecy with other people, but this is me George!" She was getting frustrated trying to find out who his mysterious new boyfriend was.

"Okay, okay! We talked about this last night and both of us agreed to tell you, just promise you won't get mad or hate me!" He stated nervously while getting shifty eyed.

Hermione was perplexed! Why would she be mad about something that made her friend so happy? Unless…..

"George, is this who I think it is?" She guessed.

"Yes, as long as you're thinking its Theo. Hermione I swear I didn't set out to date your new brother it just kind of happened that day we met them for lunch the first time. There was this spark, and when you and Blaise left the table we started talking and it just snowballed from there." He rushed to say. "If it bothers you though, I will try to not see him anymore but I honestly think he's the ONE 'Mione."

George had such a goofy grin on his face at the end that she couldn't stop the tear that escaped down her left cheek.

Giving him a hug 'Mione smiled. "I am so happy for both of you and I would never ask you to stop seeing somebody who makes you this happy. I love you George and I hope it all works out because then you would truly be my brother legally!"

They had just reached the Hogs Head and George opened the door for her. They had decided to have lunch in Hogsmeade because Hermione had been called to the school for a staff meeting. Once it was over they decided to head over to see Ab since it had been a while since they had seen one of their favorite people.

"Well look who we have here! If it isn't the famous Hermione Granger!" Aberforth Dumbledore said while he chuckled.

"Ugh, don't even start Ab!" She said with an affectionate growl. "It's all rubbish and you know it. It was Harry that fought him not me. I wish people would just let me be."

Hermione was not at all happy about her fame since the war and he loved to tease her about it whenever he saw her.

"Sure, sure. You two want your regular table?" He asked them.

"Yes, and can we have two orders of fish and chips please?" George asked.

"You can have the table, but I have something else I made just for our girl here when she let me know you were coming. Go ahead and sit and I will bring it out soon." Ab told him as he handed them two glasses of Gilly water.

Five minutes later Aberforth came over to the table with a tray full to bursting and set it down on the table before taking his own seat to visit with them.

Hermione couldn't help the beaming smile that lit up her face when she saw what he had made for her.

"Thank you! You didn't have to go to all that trouble." Hermione said.

He had made her favorite dish of Pot Roast and roasted potatoes, baked carrots and baked apples for desert.

The three of them sat and shared some minor gossip and small talk as they ate. When their stomachs were full to bursting Ab cleared his throat and Hermione looked up at him.

"So, tell me about this man I have heard you are dating. Is he good enough for you?"

Hermione smiled gently and reached over to squeeze his hand. She had developed a bond with the brother of Professor Dumbledore when they had saved each other during the battle at Hogwarts.

She had somehow gotten separated from Harry and Ron and as she was running around the corner of the hall trying to find them she ran straight into MacNair, Rowle, and Travers. They had her disarmed and cornered and were taunting her and touching her making her feel ill. She felt helpless and knew what they were going to do and also knew that without her wand she could do little to stop it. She closed her eyes as the tears fell and prayed for help.

She looked up when the hands that were clawing at her were ripped away. Standing in front of her beating the shit out of the three men were Remus Lupin, Aberforth, and Kingsley. As Remus and Kingsley were busy with the beating Ab took her wand from MacNair and handed it back. He was very gentle with her and was trying to comfort her by wrapping her up in a strong hug.

She had just opened her eyes to pull away when Kingsley, and Lupin both hit the ground with a thud and she whipped her wand away and shielded Ab when a very nasty dark spell was aimed at him. The unknown death eater quickly opened his mouth and aimed his wand but all he got out was "Avada" before she had used that same spell and killed someone for the first time in her life.

It took her a long time to deal with that guilt; but the fact was that if she hadn't then Ab would be dead so it helped lessen the pain for her. Sadly she wasn't able to save Lupin since he was dead before he hit the ground but Kingsley survived with a scar running from his right shoulder to his left hip where he'd been ripped open.

So a bond formed between the old man and the young woman from that moment on. He was more of a grandpa to her and her a granddaughter to him.

Hermione got a goofy grin on her face as she zoned out thinking about Blaise. "He's perfect Ab. The only way I can describe him is he's perfect. He is a gentleman, he's intelligent, charming. I could go on and on and on but it's easier to just say he's perfect for me." She sighed softly. "I really like him and I've never felt quite like this about anyone before in my life. It's kind of nice. Of course things might get a bit difficult once word gets out that we're dating considering his peers and he himself were sorted into Slytherin for a reason. They won't like him dating a member of the "Golden Trio" and I'm a bit afraid it will make him think that it isn't worth the drama."

Ab reached over and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "If this man is everything you think he is, then their opinions won't matter to him. Just be patient sweetheart, these things have a way of working themselves out as long as the two of you communicate. If I have any advice to give it's that you should talk with him about your concerns.

When Hermione got home late in the afternoon she found two letters waiting for her. She set her things down and got two owl treats for the owls that were waiting for responses to the letters.

She opened the first one to see Theo's messy handwriting.

_Sis,_

_It feels like forever since our shopping adventure! I would really enjoy some more bonding time as long as I can steal you away from my friend that is! Just kidding, kind of, are you free tonight just to sit and relax at home and talk just the two of us? Send your response with Pumpkin (please don't ask about the name, it's embarrassing!) and I can come over whenever!_

_Love,_

_Theo_

Hermione was laughing at the end, Pumpkin? She quickly scratched out an answer and sent Pumpkin on the way with her acceptance. So Theo would be there in about half an hour giving her just enough time for a very quick shower.

She took her shower and changed into her favorite pajamas, they were purple cotton pants with tiny white dragonflies and a white tank that matched only it was white with tiny purple dragonflies. They were what she always wore when she had a problem and needed some wallow time!

Once she was dressed she went out to await her brother and read her second letter. Once she opened it she found that it was from Blaise.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I wanted you to know that I had such a good time on our date and want to see you again. I know this is last minute but I was hoping maybe you were free this evening. If not then how about tomorrow? Lunch, dinner your choice, I don't care as long as I can see you again._

_Love,_

_Blaise_

Hermione wrote back saying dinner tomorrow would be wonderful but that she would cook it at her place even though she wasn't the world's greatest cook. Besides if it went too bad she could always floo Molly who would cook up dinner gladly.

Just as she sent the owl on its way her floo lit up and out popped Theo. She ran and jumped into her brother's arms surprising him; he lost balance for a second but managed to keep a hold on her and righted them.

"What's this all about little sis? Are you alright?" Theo was concerned about her greeting. She wasn't like this normally even before he knew she was his sister and he just knew her from a distance.

"I guess I'm not alright at the moment and having my brother come over is just what I needed." She told him truthfully.

"Well, let's sit and talk out whatever is bothering you then and maybe we can make it better." Theo said as he took her hand and led her over to the sofa.

Theo decided that it was perhaps better to just hold her hand in comfort and wait until she was ready to talk so he remained silent until she started talking about whatever was bothering her.

A few minutes later Hermione let out a deep sigh and started telling him her problem.

"It's this whole thing with Blaise, Theo." She began. He furrowed his eyebrows in question; he couldn't have imagined anyone better suited to Hermione than Blaise.

"It's just that, even though we know now that I'm a pureblood there are still people out there that won't accept that I'm not Muggleborn considering that I was raised as a Muggleborn. Then toss in that I am one third of the "Golden Trio" and there are so many points stacked against me with him. He was in Slytherin for goodness sake and that's where he made his friends who will never accept me!" She ended in a huff.

"You mean friends such as me?" Theo returned a little bit hurt by her diatribe.

"Oh no Theo, I didn't mean it like that!" She hurried.

Theo held up his hand so he could speak. "Hermione, you must get one thing through your head if it is going to work between the two of you. Not every Slytherin in Hogwart's was like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. There were good people in that house too." Hermione felt bad for starting off wrong-footed.

"Furthermore, Blaise Zabini is one of the nicest people I have ever met. We aren't in Hogwarts anymore so maybe it's time to grow up a little Hermione. If you use this against him then maybe it's you who doesn't deserve him and isn't worthy rather than the other way around." Theo finished, he didn't want to hurt his sister but she needed to be pulled down to reality.

"Theo, I didn't mean to hurt you or Blaise with what I said to you." She promised while tears escaped her eyes, she was hurt by what he said, but what he said rang true which is probably why it hurt. What's that Muggle saying, "The truth hurts?"

"I know you didn't mean it Hermione but I can promise you that the people he is friends with are like me and him. We don't judge based on blood status or fame, but on who a person is inside. We are pretty good judges of character because it was crucial in school. We were constantly judged because of our House which is unfair because there were more good people than bad in Slytherin. We were judged because some in that house were bullies, but the same could be said of your own house." Theo said.

"What about Weasley and Finnigan in particular? Hermione when you weren't around those two were particularly brutal to all Slytherin's. Which makes them worse than most of my friends." He finished.

"Okay, your right and I apologize. I just worry that his friends won't accept me and he'll back out because it's too hard on top of all the press that follows me. Dating hasn't been easy for me due to paparazzi and if he has to deal with that already I just worry that one more thing is one thing too many." She babbled out. "I know I need to speak with him about this and I plan to tomorrow at dinner."

"Good, that's the best thing you can do. Hermione, just between us, I promise he's trustworthy. You can count on him and he doesn't scare easily. Give him a chance and open up to him, you won't be sorry." Theo suggested and leaned over to hug her.

"Thanks. So now on to other things; like you and George perhaps?" She smiled at him and he blushed adorably.

"Well, George is….wow! He's funny, but everyone knows that already. He's generous, sweet and caring, innocent in a great way. He's so much of what I have always wanted in a partner and I hope that we're together forever. I truly believe he's the one I was put on this earth for. I know it's early and I'm not going to rush in, but it just feels right." Theo smiled when he noticed her face light up.

"Well considering that I know both of you I think I can say with absolute certainty that I agree. You two are perfect together." She said happily.

Theo cleared his throat nervously, "Do you think that maybe he might feel the same? Sometimes he's a bit guarded and it's hard to figure out where he's at."

"It wouldn't be right for me to tell you what he has told me but I honestly can say you should talk to him. You will be happy you did. He's guarded for a reason Theo, the war we fought, well bad things happened to very good people and we lost a fair few friends. He almost lost his twin and that kind of made him put a wall up around himself. You will just need to be extraordinarily patient with him because it comes from an honest need to survive after so much loss." She tried to tell him.

"Hang in there Theo and you will be rewarded because he is the nicest person I know and he cares more than anyone I know." She continued. "The more I get to know you the more I know you are someone I trust with his heart but give him time to figure that out as well." She squeezed his hand.

The rest of the evening passed with much lighter conversation and the time flew as brother and sister bonded. Both glad that they had each other to work their problems out with.

When Theo finally went home it was very late for a Friday evening. Well past midnight meaning it was actually Saturday now and Hermione collapsed in bed and spent the night dreaming naughty dreams of a handsome Italian!

**AN2: So there you have the next chapter. Took a bit longer than I thought but I hope it was worth the wait! Love ya'll, Clumsy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: As mentioned before this story has changed from its original version in my head. I don't control that I just write what the story tells me so I am excited to see where it goes. We're going to be dealing with real life issues that couples deal with over 3-5 years so it's going to be a long story and I hope you will all stick with me. Updates are going to be a little slower than normal because I have some issues dealing with taking care of 3 aging parents and 2 sons! So bear with me and hopefully we'll get a nice ride through our main characters!**

Hermione stood back and looked at the table. She was very proud of herself because she had been able to make the dinner without the help of Molly. Molly had been giving Hermione, George and Ginny cooking lessons for the past six months and she was pleasantly surprised to see it had worked.

She cast a warming charm on the Chipotle Bean borritos, tortilla chips, and fresh snapped beans. Once she was done she ran to get ready quickly as she only had thirty minutes before Blaise was supposed to be there.

Once out of the shower she opted for a casual outfit to set the mood for the evening. She wore khaki shorts and a pink sleeveless blouse. She decided to go barefoot and be comfortable because she hated shoes or socks on her feet!

She heard her floo and hurried to the living room and got there just as Blaise came through. She smiled and hurried over and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug just as exuberantly.

"I'm happy to see you." She told him shyly. She thought he looked extremely good in his jeans and white T-shirt.

"I am just as happy to see you 'Mione, believe me!" Blaise responded honestly.

"So, I have dinner ready if you're hungry. We have Chipotle Bean borritos, tortilla chips, and green beans. I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink but I have Coke, tea, butterbeer, or water."

"I think I would like that Coke since I rarely get the pleasure!" He smiled at her and took a seat.

Hermione went to the kitchen and returned with two glasses filled with ice and two cans of the cola. She set them down at the two place settings and took the covers off the food.

"Dig in. Just help yourself to what you want and if you don't like it let me know so I don't fix it for you again. Don't worry about offending me because these are the things I need to know about you." She said with a smile.

Blaise filled his plate right up and did as she said, he dug in. "Wow! It's amazing Hermione, and I know I would have remembered if I had ever had this before."

"Well, it's a recipe I found online. It's a vegetarian meal and I have wanted to try it out for a while but needed the right person to cook it for. You seem to be open to new experiences which I like about you so I thought it was the perfect time." She told him.

He smiled at her. "Well, if this is the result of your kitchen experiments feel free to use me as a guinea pig more often."

They laughed and felt lighter, then were quiet as they both ate their fill.

"Sorry, I didn't make dessert mostly because I didn't think of it until just now." Hermione said when they were finished.

"I'm too full for anything else anyway so no worries."

"Would you like a glass of wine? We can go over to the sofa and talk for a bit, I need to talk to you about something important." She asked him, getting nervous.

"Sure, is everything alright?" Blaise asked. In his experience nothing good came from a woman he dated saying they needed to talk.

Hermione stood up and went for the wine and glasses. "I hope so, but I'm not sure until I talk to you about it."

Blaise got up from his chair and moved to her living area. He looked around again admiring her taste. She had an enormous living space. It was all open with the kitchen, living room and dining room in one open plan. She had exposed red brick along one wall and had the other walls painted a very pale lavender color that was almost white with just a hint at the purple. Her furniture was fluffy and white, very cozy. She had royal purple throw pillows on the two chairs across from the sofa. A big flat screen telly was mounted above the fireplace mantel and long dark exposed beams ran across the entire ceiling.

"I love how you have decorated this place, it's very inviting Hermione." He complimented when he felt her sit down next to him.

She handed him his glass of wine and took a sip of her own.

"Thank you. I originally had planned to paint brown to be neutral and not so girlie, but then I decided I _am_ a girl so why not." She babbled staring at her glass as she fidgeted with it.

She wasn't sure how to bring up her worries even though she'd promised Theo she would talk to Blaise.

"Hermione?" He asked and waited for her to look up. "Whatever it is that is bothering you, would you please talk to me?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright, but I want you to know in all fairness that I talked about this with Theo first. He is the one who told me that I should tell you of my worries."

"Okay then tell me." He said.

"I've been worrying since our last date about whether we should continue to see each other." She blurted out.

Blaise was stunned! He thought it had been going so well and she had the same feelings for him that he was feeling towards her. He was actually beginning to feel hurt.

"So what you are trying to say is that you don't share my feelings and don't want to continue seeing me?"

"No! That isn't it at all Blaise, I swear." She said very emphatically.

"Then I must say I am quite confused." He said while his brows were furrowed.

"It's more that I don't want to cause you any problems. It's because I do have feelings for you that I'm saying this. Look we're not in school anymore and House shouldn't matter but most of our friendships today started there. While I am not at all worried about my friends accepting you, I do worry about yours accepting you seeing me."

When she paused and looked up into his eyes she saw confusion mixed with a bit of anger. She sighed again and tried to make him understand.

"You see while I am a pureblood and thanks to the damn paparazzi that plagues me everyone now knows that, _I was raised as a Muggleborn._ We both know that I still won't be accepted by some of your Slytherin friends from school. And that's only one of my problems with us dating; the other one will begin to bother you." She finished.

"So, you like me but don't want to see me because of the house I was in at school. Hermione, I don't want to say this is stupid and offend you but can you not see you're being as prejudice as the people you're saying won't accept our relationship?" He said roughly.

She looked at him and tried not to be offended as he continued.

"My friends; the true ones, won't be bothered at all. If they are my friends they will be happy that I am happy. Furthermore there were more decent Slytherins than bad; it's just that the bullies were more public than the nice ones. However; those that were bad protected the rest of us when we dealt with the rest of the school. I'm not at all worried about the people in my life accepting you because I know they will welcome you with open arms. Please trust me." He finished and saw a tear make its way down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away softly and leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was amazing and Hermione felt herself swept away yet again. His gentleness, his scent, the feel of his hands holding her face so tenderly made her fall a little bit more for him every time she felt it.

"Now what is the other thing you mentioned?" He whispered when he pulled away.

Hermione scooted the rest of the way over to him and rested her head against his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"It's the paparazzi. It never takes them long to get wind that I'm dating someone. That is why I wanted to fix dinner here instead of going out until you are sure about whether or not you can deal with all the bullshit that comes with me." She explained.

"You're going to have to decide to trust me sometime 'Mione. I am not one that is easily chased away. When I make up my mind about someone I'm all in. I decided I was all in with you when you took the Veritaserum and it was just confirmed when we all went to eat pizza together." He paused to see how she was taking his confession.

"I understand you have fears 'Mione, I also know about your fame and I don't care. I am already feeling more for you than I have ever felt for another and while I'm not in love with you yet I can see that it is heading that way. So you need to accept that I'm not going anywhere and if any of this is in anyway upsetting to you then tell me now. Also; I don't share. If you are with me then it's only me. I don't date around and I can't see you and know you're seeing another, I'm not built that way."

Hermione thought maybe that last bit should offend her since it sounded quite possessive but it only made her feel cherished. It wasn't a controlling possessiveness but an exclusive kind of feeling.

"Blaise, there isn't anyone else. I'm a monogamous type of person as well so that won't be an issue. I don't cheat and I'm not dishonest. I have strong feelings for you as well but it's hard to let go when there is so much baggage and issues that come with me. Other men haven't handled the publicity very well and it makes me a bit guarded." She said honestly while snuggling into his neck.

"So I guess that means we're on the same page with each other and we just need to give it some time. If you can open up and trust me you will find I'm not interested in going anywhere, you're stuck with me until you turn me away." Blaise smiled and leaned his head down onto hers.

"Theo said you would say all this by the way. He also told me it was safe to trust you and that you were a good person. He cares about you quite a bit you know?" Hermione told him.

"This may sound weird but he's a brother to me. Yet you're his twin and my feelings for you are categorically unbrotherly."

Hermione laughed. "I'm so glad to hear that."

The next few hours were spent talking about nonsense a little and snogging a lot! When it was time for Blaise to leave they both had trouble letting go but it wasn't time yet for more so he said goodnight after promising to see her the next day.

Saturday morning Hermione was woken up by the sound of apparition. She wasn't worried about it as her wards only let certain people into her home but she got up and walked out to her living room to see who had shown up so early.

When she saw both George and Theo, both having a copy of the paper and seemingly surprised by the others appearance she knew something bad was up and she thought she knew what it was.

"So they've found out about me and Blaise then?" She asked and both looked at her.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione, but it's my fault." Theo said, surprising her.

"What do you mean Theo?" She questioned

"Well, I was doing an interview with Lavender Brown for the Daily Prophet. I own a fashion house as one of the many business holdings our family has and she was doing an article about fashion trends and such. During the interview she asked about our newfound connection and I just started talking about you and how happy we were to find each other. Pretty soon I spilled about the two of you as well because I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry to have invaded your privacy that way."

Theo was so upset he was crying at the end of that long speech. George hurried over and put his arms around him. He kissed Theo gently not minding Hermione's presence at all.

"Theo, it'll all work out. Shhh"

Hermione wanted to comfort her brother as well. "Theo, it would've happened sooner or later. I talked with Blaise about that last night, and I'm not fussed. We'll be ok and he can handle the attention."

Theo smiled and walked over to hug his sister. "Thank you for not being mad. Now, to make up for spilling the beans how about you get dressed and George and I will take you out for a big breakfast!"

"You're on!" She smiled but just as she turned towards her room there was a tap at the window. She looked over to see Gino with a letter tied to his leg. Hermione let him in and took the missive before offering him an owl treat. He nipped softly at her fingers in an affectionate way then took off so she knew there wasn't an answer expected from her.

She opened the letter as she headed for her room.

_Hermione,_

_I am unsure how they found out but remember I don't care what the papers say. You are stuck with me for a long time. I am heading over early to talk about all of this so I will see you in a few minutes. _

_Love,_

_Blaise_

Hermione squeaked and ran for her closet to be pretty when he got there.

George and Theo were sat closely on the sofa holding hands and talking when Blaise popped out of the fire. Blaise smiled at the pair happy they had each other.

"So, where's 'Mione?" He asked directly.

"Good to see you too mate!" Theo said sarcastically. Blaise just laughed at his friend.

George answered. "She's getting ready to go out to breakfast. Her twin let the cat out of the bag to the Daily Prophet so he's treating her to a breakfast out. Care to join us?"

Blaise smiled, "You bet. Glad to know how they found out so soon though."

Just then Hermione entered wearing a pink and purple silk sundress and Blaise just stared at the beauty before him.

"You're absolutely stunning, love!" He said making her blush happily.

The four of them went to a diner in Diagon Alley and had a wonderful breakfast. Hermione enjoyed her French Toast and sausage uncaring of the photographers across the road snapping photos. She was sure of Blaise after their talk and just enjoyed being with the three of them.

When breakfast was finished Blaise spoke up. "Sorry gents, but I'm going to steal our girl here for a little one on one time. Hope you don't mind."

He grabbed her hand uncaring of the sound the camera's made as they took their snapshots and headed up the street with her.

"Where exactly are we going Blaise?" Hermione smiled and she asked. She felt so carefree and giddy being with him again.

"Anywhere and nowhere at all. I just want to be with you and I don't care where." He answered.

They found themselves walking along the shore of a lake in a park at one end of the street. It was one of few magical park lands that Muggles couldn't see.

"So 'Mione, did you always want to be a healer?" He asked trying to learn everything about her.

"Err….not really." She started blushing and that made him curious.

"What did you want to do then and how did you end up as a healer if you didn't want to be one?" He asked.

"You're going to think I'm silly." She hemmed and hawed.

"Never." Blaise smiled.

"Fine….Really all I wanted to be ever was a wife and mom full time. You see, my parents were dentists and that was a busy, full time thing and I was left on my own quite a lot. Then I met Ron and Ginny and the Weasley's and I was jealous that they had their mom all the time."

"They have this huge family and they love each other so much, and Molly is at the center of all of that, she's the tie that binds and bonds them. I wished I had that growing up at home and decided that was what I wanted to be, a big family that I could take care of." She said. "Since you can't just pick a husband and children up one day I decided healing would come in handy when I had children one day and then the job at Hogwarts seemed to fit in with that _one day_ plan. So that's how I ended up where I am."

"I don't think you're silly at all Hermione. I think that sounds like the noblest thing you could be and I hope sincerely that you get it all someday. The husband and children, the whole package. Who knows, it could be where this is all going between us. You never know."

She smiled at him and they spent the rest of the afternoon walking and talking so into each other that the rest of the world disappeared, including the photographers!

**AN2: So that's it for another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will review. Not a whole lot of drama but a lot of dialogue between Hermione and Blaise growing their relationship. Plus a dash of George and Theo! Til next time my friends! Clumsy!**


End file.
